Diez pasos hasta ti
by maiteginevra
Summary: Harry Potter se ha dado cuenta de algo. Algo que todos sabían y veían, menos él. Y Ginny no quiere creer lo que dice Dean, Hermione y todos esos signos que aparecen en Corazón de Bruja. *Oneshot*Harry/Ginny* regalo de cumpleaños para J0r.


Hola, otra vez yo les vengo a hacer sufrir con otra historia. Había una vez una amiguita de cumpleaños que se llamaba **J0r**. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, amor!

Disclaimer: Había una vez una cosa que se llamaba Harry Potter. Bueno, esa historia no es mia.

* * *

**  
**

**Diez pasos hasta ti.**

**I**

No es normal que Ginny Weasley se ponga roja. Casi nunca lo hace, más que mal, ya pasó por aquella odiosa época en donde no sabía que hacer cuando Harry Potter, el gran salvador del mundo mágico, le hablaba. Ahora Ginny es otra. Tiene el cabello más largo, la falda más corta y tiene un novio.

Dean Thomas.

Y es el novio más dulce del mundo porque cuando le toma la mano, trata de no apretársela demasiado, pocas veces coloca el brazo más abajo de la cintura y cuando le besa es bastante cuidadoso. Tanto, que muchas veces es Ginny la que tiene que hacerle perder el control para que ese beso sea uno en regla. Con mucha lengua y saliva y poco aire. Tal como ella le está besando ahora en aquel húmedo pasillo.

Y Ron y Harry les están observando, por eso Ginny tiene las mejillas rojas. Tiene los pómulos rellenos de vergüenza y rabia porque su hermano es un descerebrado, que casi le grita que es una _puta_ ahí mismo. Ella sabe que no tiene la culpa de que él sea un cartucho, un estúpido que no es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, un maldito añiñado, imbécil, soso, lento. Y también sabe que si no es por Harry, ella y Ron terminan hechizandose mutuamente hasta los huesos.

_Idiota._

Porque ahora, cuando las aguas ya están más calmadas y todos están terminando los deberes en la sala común, Harry la mira con los abiertos y analíticos, como si estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos. Y Ginny siente que sus mejillas se tiñen de un horrible rojo nuevamente, porque cree que él la observa y piensa que ella es una... Bueno, una chica ligera.

_¡Ligera tu abuela, Harry Potter!_

Porque Ginny sabe que ella no tiene la culpa si él se ha buscado las novias poco adecuadas, no tiene la culpa de que su primer beso haya sido una mierda porque casi se comió los mocos de Cho. Y también se da cuenta que es muy nocivo pensar en Harry cuando tiene a su novio al lado, porque siempre termina algo enojada y muy decepcionada. Sin querer le aprieta la mano con fuerza a Dean mientras piensa que Hermione no tiene razón. No la tiene cuando le dice, con voz convencida _"Déjalo, Ginny. Ya se dará cuenta"_

Porque Harry Potter es un cegatón de primera, que jamás se da cuenta de nada. Por ejemplo, en ese momento ni siquiera se da cuenta que una araña le camina por el pantalón, que tiene el pelo bastante más largo de lo habitual y que pronto se le meterá en los ojos, ni tampoco se da cuenta de las miradas coquetas que Hermione y Ron se lanzan de refilón.

**II**

Ginny Weasley es bonita. Sí, todo el mundo lo dice, Harry sabe eso. Pero lo que él acaba de descubrir es que le encanta como cae su cabello rojo a través de sus hombros, es como si una cascada de lava brillara intensamente a través de su cuerpo. Y eso es..._bonito_.

Sin contar que cuando sonríe se le hace una pequeña arruga en la nariz y le resaltan los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas.

Lo malo es que no hablan mucho. Tampoco es que no hablen nada, pero Harry cree que deberían conversar más a menudo, como la Navidad pasada. Sí, eso estaría bien, que ella se sentara a su lado y le dijera que Voldemort es un maldito hijo de puta y que es horrible sentirle dentro de uno, que es asquerosamente incómodo pensar como él. Porque Harry cree que Ginny y él son los únicos que pueden hablar de ese tema. ¿Qué le puede decir Dean Thomas? Nada, porque ese chico no tiene idea de nada.

Sería bueno que Ginny se busque otro novio, uno más apropiado. Uno que la besuquee en pasillos solitarios que sólo él conozca, uno que no tenga la maldita obsesión de sostenerle siempre su mano, incluso cuando hace los deberes. Porque eso es estúpido, _¿acaso cree que alguien se la va a quitar?_

Aunque realmente alguien debiera quitársela. Más que mal, ¿qué tiene en común Ginny con él?

Harry se va a acostar esa noche pensando que quizás debería decirle a Ron, o incluso a los gemelos, que Dean no es conveniente para su hermana pequeña.

**III**

Una cosa es que Hermione siempre sea optimista, pero últimamente está exagerando.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí. Yo lo vi.

- Que no.

- Que te estaba mirando, Ginny

- A lo mejor le entró una pelusa en el ojo, Hermione.

Porque Ginny aprendió a no crearse falsas esperanzas. Una vez cuando niña pensó que Harry Potter la amaba, o que podía tener posibilidades de algo con él, sólo porque había arriesgado su vida para irle a rescatar de las garras de Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos, pero el dolor y la decepción fueron muy grandes cuando entendió que si hubiese estado Millicent Bulstrode ahí abajo, Harry hubiese ido de todas formas.

Y por supuesto, esta vez es igual. Ginny sabe que no la mira a ella cuando entrenan, mira cómo juega porque si no lo hace lo suficientemente bien la va a sacar y pondrá a otra persona en su lugar. Es tan simple como eso.

- Qué porfiada eres, yo lo conozco. Y sí, te estaba mirando, sé que tengo razón, Ginny.

Y aunque Hermione le diga eso una y mil veces, camino a los camarines, ella no se lo va a creer porque sólo alguien muy tonto cometería esa clase de error dos veces.

**IV**

Corrección. Ginny Weasley no es bonita, ¡Es preciosa! Y Harry se siente muy mal de descubrir ese gran detalle de la peor forma.

Se supone que las chicas se arreglan rápidamente y después se deshacen debajo de las duchas de los baños de sus habitaciones, se supone que se secan el sudor con una toalla y que después se cambian de ropa cómodamente en cualquier otro lugar, pero no ahí.

Y cuando Harry abrió la puerta de los camarines eso fue lo que encontró. A Ginny con la túnica desabotonada y pateando las botas de Quidditch lejos, claro, habían más chicas pero Harry no vio a ninguna más. Sólo vio las curvas cerradas y mezquinas de los pechos de Ginny y la piel que se colaba por la túnica, el ombligo redondo y perfecto, como un palacio en medio del desierto.

Y Harry sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta muy rápido y decirle a los chicos que, definitivamente, no podían entrar. Ninguno.

Pero sobretodo no podía entrar el estúpido de Dean Thomas.

Esa noche fue la primera en que Harry se acostó y esperó impacientemente que Ron se quedara dormido, esperó hasta escuchar la respiración profunda y los ronquidos de todos sus compañeros de cuarto y fue entonces cuando se llevó la mano entremedio de su pijama, la cerró con fuerza alrededor de la carne que palpitaba, justo a ese lugar que dolía, y pensó que esa mano podría ser una más pequeña y más helada, pensó que podía ser la mano de Ginny Weasley y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera ahí y le besara, tal como había besado a Dean Thomas en aquel pasillo.

**V**

- ¿No me dijiste que Harry no te mira?

_¡Estúpida Hermione!_

Ella no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas; se supone que son amigas y las amigas no llegan a murmurarte tonteras en el oído cuando estás perdida en los magníficos ojos verde sapo de Harry Potter.

No cuando ocurren esas cosas raras y cósmicas, esas que ha sido como _"pásame la sal" "¿quieres más jugo?" "Sí y dame más pollo"_

Y ¡zas! Parece que ninguno de los dos se aguanta más, porque los tenues roces de los dedos cuando se pasan las cosas, las palabras que no se pronuncian pero se dicen de otra manera y al final, los ojos que se buscan, como si tuvieran vida propia y se encuentran en mitad de un comedor repleto de gente, y se encuentran casi para siempre, porque cada segundo que permanecen atrapados en la mirada de otro, es como si los ojos se engancharan más y más, y eso, querida Hermione, no debería ser interrumpido.

No aquel momento donde a Ginny todo parece lejano y borroso. Donde no hay cientos de alumnos comiendo al lado suyo pero a la vez no hay nadie que te pueda distraer de eso. Se supone que en momentos como ése, la gente se trasmuta a un lugar muy silencioso porque en el bendito planeta Tierra no hay nadie más que Harry Potter. Y al parecer, Ginny era la única para él, hasta que llegó Hermione a decir un comentario cargado de ironía.

- Harry, tenemos pociones. ¡Ahora!

_Perfecto, más encima se lo lleva_.

A veces Ginny no sabe si Hermione es realmente su amiga.

**VI**

Harry sabe lo que es tener un día malo. De esos ha tenido bastantes. Pero no importa que tan malo puede ser un día porque siempre puede transformarse en un día peor. Sólo basta subir a la Sala Común y mirar el sofá grande que está al frente de la chimenea. Aquel sofá donde generalmente está Ron con Lavander enredados como un par de babosas. Y haciendo cualquier cosa asquerosa con sus lenguas, aunque ellos los llaman besos, pero en realidad a Harry le parece que es el concurso de quien se come el esofago del otro primero. Y Ron es quien siempre gana.

Pero está vez cuando mira hacia ese sofá, en busca de su amigo, sólo se encuentra con Ginny acostada a lo largo y Dean Thomas afirma la cabeza de ella entre sus piernas. Mete sus dedos entre el espeso cabello rojo y se murmuran cosas mirándose a los ojos, Ginny le tironea de la corbata y le besa largamente enredando sus manos detrás del cuello de Dean. Y él, con la espalda arqueada y los ojos muy cerrados, se deja besar por los magníficos labios de cereza de Ginny.

Harry no necesita mirar más de eso. Total, ya ha sido suficiente por un día.

**VII**

Dean Thomas es un buen novio. O eso cree Ginny. Es educado y caballeroso, siempre le ayuda a pasar por las puertas, le deja escoger primero la comida de los platos, le compra pequeños obsequios cuando cumplen un nuevo mes juntos. Y aunque Ginny es la encargada de echar a volar la imaginación, pero esta vez es Dean quien le está tocando el pelo, pasea los pulgares a través de su cuello, la aprieta más y más a él, jalándola de la cintura y parece que no se puede aguantar las ganas de pegarla a él tanto como sea posible. Porque sus grandes manos se mueven mucho a través del pequeño cuerpo de Ginny, a veces rozan sus pechos, como si fuera casualidad y el choque de su caderas masculinas y mezquinas es cada vez más inquieto y ajustado.

Y Ginny no es tonta, para ella está claro el mensaje.

Dean quiere pasar a la otra etapa y ella no sabe qué hacer. Porque, aunque le duela mucho admitirlo Harry Potter no la toma en cuenta, de hecho, piensa más en lo que hace o deja de hacer Draco Malfoy o quién es el dichoso dueño de ese libro. Y Ginny se prometió no desperdiciar su vida esperando que "el maravilloso niño que vivió" se de cuenta de su existencia.

Pero sabe que eso no significa, en ningún caso, acostarse con Dean sólo porque Harry no esté enamorado de ella. Pero aún así no sabe si quiere hacer eso. Porque Dean es guapo, amoroso y preocupado. Y la verdad es que Ginny lo pasa bastante bien cuando está con él.

Se separa cuidadosamente y le dice. -Creo que tengo que ir al baño, Dean.

Pero en realidad cree que necesita pensarlo un poco o quizás hablarlo con Luna o con Hermione.

**VIII**

No es que él esté obsesionado con Ginny Weasley, es sólo que parece que últimamente todo el mundo gira en torno a ella. Cuando va a los entrenamientos la ve caminar unos pasos delante de él, lo malo es que va con su novio, lo bueno es que no van de la mano. Porque Harry escuchó perfectamente cuando Dean le ofreció llevarle la escoba y ella se negó.

A Harry le parece que discutieron. Y a Ron le parece que eso es perfecto.

Y Harry por primera vez siente que el corazón le va a estallar de alegría, que la sangre le corre más aprisa y cargada de felicidad, porque si el mundo fuese un lugar al menos un poquito justo, Ginny Weasley terminaría con Dean y después se sentaría en el sofá de la sala de Gryffindor para que él la consuele.

Y ahí mismo se da cuenta de la estupidez que está pensando porque él no sabe consolar a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

_Grandísimo idiota._

**IX**

- Me he vuelto loca. -susurra contra la almohada, porque lo que acaba de hacer es una estupidez. Sí, Ginny sabe que las cosas últimamente han estado raras, muy raras. Que Harry la mira, le habla, la espera después de los entrenamientos, se ríe de sus chistes y le sigue el juego. Un día le preguntó que se había hecho en el cabello, si acaso tenía un nuevo peinado. Y Ginny, transformada en una niña de once años, pero una que sabe disimular, contestó.

- ¿Lavármelo con shampoo?

Y que Harry se haya muerto de la risa es lo más extraño de todo.

Ginny sabe que cosas raras se tejen en el ambiente, que Voldemort y los mortífagos algo traman debajo de esa capa de falsa tranquilidad, sabe que Ron está más idiota que nunca y que es muy raro que le hable a Luna Lovegood, que no tiene sentido que Blaise Zabini le sonría cada vez que se encuentre con ella. Pero lo más extraño de todo es la manera en que se comporta Harry. Y lo malo es que le afecta.

Le afecta tanto que ha discutido en muchas ocasiones con Dean. "¿Por qué te mira? ¿por qué te habla? ¿por qué se sienta contigo en la sala común?" Y ella, se ha tomado muchas molestias en defender a Harry, mintiéndose a ella misma para no sufrir. Porque no quiere creer que es cierto, no quiere creer que está vez sí pueda pasar algo entre ellos dos.

Pero la verdadera Ginny, esa que vive escondida debajo de muchos mantos de autodominio, ha ganado y quiere creer en lo que todos dicen. Y mandó a volar a Dean un día cualquiera donde él estaba siendo extremadamente caballero. Porque Ginny quiere un novio distraído, uno que no hable mucho, que tenga risa fácil, que juegue quidditch como los dioses y tenga los ojos verde sapo más lindos del mundo.

Ginny quiere a Harry, tanto que siempre termina triunfando ese lado de ella que quiere creer en los sueños. Que las cabras marinas existen y los bichos de Luna también. Que Neville es uno de los niños más valientes del mundo, que sus hermanos son los genios más grandes que han pisado Hogwarts, que Ron algún día va a decirle a Hermione que está enamorada de ella y que sus sospechas de que Dumbledore es gay son ciertas.

Y se estruja las lágrimas y los mocos en la almohada porque sabe que el día que Harry le diga que la quiere, será cuando Lucius Malfoy se vaya a vivir al mundo muggle.

**X**

Harry ha pensando en decirle muchas cosas a Ginny, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que terminó con Dean Thomas siente que debe hacerlo. Antes de que otro se la gane, porque, aunque a él no le guste sólo porque es guapa, con los labios rellenos y la mirada inquieta, condenadamente preciosa y simpática, sabe que esas cosas la hacen tremendamente popular.

Y ha pensado en decirle que ha sido ciego todo este tiempo, que realmente ahora sabe perfectamente bien quién y cómo es ella, y que él no sabía dónde había estado todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta. Pero que ahora sí sabe donde quiere estar. Y que lo siente mucho, pero que él es especialmente lento para estas cosas, pero que se ha dado cuenta que la necesita y que con ella se siente más que cómodo.

Pero Harry no es capaz de decir esas cosas, no le salen, simplemente no le salen.

_Mierda._

Porque ella le está mirando a los ojos, con la mirada más dulce e iluminada del mundo, y lo único que se le ocurre es tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ese lugar.

Y parece que camina sobre nubes y que todo esto es uno de esos sueños que le invaden por la noche, pero la saliva que siente entre sus delgados labios, la mano pequeña que él aprieta y aprieta para sentir que es real, le dicen que todo eso sí está ocurriendo, y aunque está a punto de entrarle el pánico porque no sabe que hacer, se da cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley porque ella le sonríe y se acerca a él, trayendo ese aroma que logra volverlo loco, con la sonrisa de que le va a hacer cosas malas y sus manos enredándose con las de él. Y aunque el sol de los terrenos es fuerte y luminoso, no se compara con la luz que emana de Ginny cuando pone su boca de cereza sobre la suya, y le susurra muy bajito.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo estuvo el partido? -Y Harry se queda tieso escuchando sus palabras y tratando de no volverse un troll. -Bueno...creo que atrapé algo más que la snitch.

Y Harry entediende que perdió, que sencillamente perdió un partido que estaba más que interesado en ganar, pero qué importa perder si los resultados son así. Aunque no sepa que decir, aunque no tenga idea de qué hacer con ella, sabe que Ginny sabrá interpretar cada una de sus no acciones porque las manos calzan perfectamente cuando se entrecruzan los dedos, cuando se miran furtivamente y se rien de cualquier cosa y sobretodo porque cuando él besa a Ginny, sólo le importa estar ahí y sentirle tiritar con su tacto y dejar que se escapen todos esos _te quiero_ que sólo ella sabe arrancar.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** OMG!!! Me iré a una clínica para internarme porque no puede ser que ya tenga DOS Harry/Ginny. Pero al igual que antes, amigas son amigas. Y las amigas de cumpleaños son una excelente excusa para tomar a dos personajes y destrozarlos en un intento de fic. Lo hice lo más canon que pude, más que mal para no manosear tanto a los personajes. Y espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero especialmente del agrado de **J0r**, que es la festejada por estos lares. Amor mio, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Espero que cumplas muchos añitos más y que seas muy muy feliz.

Y ahora es cuando ustedes pueden mandarme _avadakedravras_ y _crucios_ por hacer otro fic horrible. Lo siento, la culpa no es mia, la culpa es de J0r que le gusta esta pareja.

Gracias por leer.

Besos!!!


End file.
